its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Tokaladie
Michelle Tokaladie is a lead character in Universe Journey, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''She is a highly capable A.S.S. officer, talented in both communications and engineering. Naturally humble, she is human who is considered very pretty by Earth standards. She used to be very quiet, but has come out of her shell quite a bit. '''First appearance:' Universe Journey ''#1.01 "God Man" '''Actor:' Katie Boissoneault Substitute performer: Samantha Stark in Universe Journey "God Man" (rerun at the Columbus Arts Festival 2018) See:'' Echo Dimension Tokaladie '''Personal Life Tokaladie is from Gary, Indiana. She loves the 1970s, including the unpleasant aspects of culture around that time like bums and pollution. Given the historical distance between the 1970s and 2420s, she sometimes thinks things from close decades relate to the 70s. She maintains an apartment in Paris, France for when she returns to Earth. '''Service Aboard the ''A.S.S. Thrifty Lieutenant Tokaladie served as communications chief on the A.S.S. Thrifty at the time it was assigned to Captain Kahkay in 2424. She was quiet, frequently being interrupted and letting it go. This led to her being mostly ignored for months. In 2425, she found her voice and began speaking up. She let Captain Kahkay know this his sexist was not appreciated, and rejected his advances until he stopped hitting on her. After clearing M-'s name of treason ("March to War"), she expressed her romantic interest in him. He rejected her, and while she did keep trying to get with him, she eventually gave up when he admitted he did not find her attractive. By 2426, it was clear there was more going on with Tokaladie than she talked about to her fellow senior officers. She had left the starsheep several times to accept awards for work in her field, and was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. She built on this momentum, helping Chief Engineer Foley build a fully functioning android pilot, Neu, to pilot the starsheep ("Neu Life"). While most of her advancement happened behind-the-scenes, Admiral Jamieson encouraged Tokaladie to go for a command of her own ("It's a Trap!"). She did so in mid-2426, which meant after a brief stint in Foley's engineering department, she left the Thrifty. Command Track Training Tokaladie served on a number of different starsheeps during her formal command training. She worked in security on the A.S.S. Meru under Captain Grace Thomas ("Sleigh Ride") and as a medical officer for the A.S.S. Dream with Captain The Shat ("The Dream"). She did return to Earth when her creation, Neu, was on trial. Tokaladie testified for Neu's independence, which was granted. Predictably, she refused a cushy job at A.S.S. Command making more Neus to serve the fleet, seeing Neu as a child that should not be cloned ("Neu Life"). Tokaladie completed her command training in record time, less than a year, and tied for the second-best scores ever with Captain Kahkay (behind The Shat). She was promoted to Commander and offered many XO postings, including on the A.S.S. Dream and A.S.S. Meru, but was hurt to not be asked back to the Thrifty ''("All Good Things..."). The point was soon moot when the ''Thrifty was destroyed. The crew returned back to Earth, and the senior staff filled Tokaladie in on the events, despite not even telling A.S.S. Command the full story. Tokaladie understood what Kahkay had done in a way most did not, and rallied the crew behind him. She refused to accept a new position on any starsheep until Kahkay's fate was decided. ("Universe Journey: The Musical"). Post ''Thrifty'' Tokaladie passed up many promising assignments to become Kahkay's XO at his next assignment, even though the admiralty viewed this as a dead-end for her career ("Do Not Disturb"). There, Tokaladie was instrumental in getting Kahkay out of his funk and keeping the peace between her commander and the alien race they now lived close to.Category:UJ Lead Character